The Last Sunrise
by Camellia Nao
Summary: Seigaku's reunion this year was going to see the sunrise, but Ryoma... The last sunrise they will be together. Deathfic


**The last sunrise**

 _A/N : Hello everyone, I'm back with a new story inspired by anime Ano Hana and episode 73 of Prince of tennis. Hope you like it._

 _Summary : Seigaku's reunion this year was going to see the sunrise, but Ryoma... The last sunrise they will be together. Deathfic_

* * *

Echizen's American residence

 _It's been 10 years, huh ?_ Ryoma thought

" It's time to go home, ne Karupin !" He said

" Mreooo"

 _The end of the summer with you_ _  
_ _Our dreams for the future_ _  
_ _The big hopes, I won't forget them_

 _Believing that in August, ten years from now  
I'll meet you again_

Seigaku's weekly meeting

" Hoi hoi minna, I've just received a message from Ochibi, he said... etou... nyaaaa Oishiiiii, I don't understand, read it nya" Kikumaru winced

" Hai hai, etou... he said that he'll be back on our yearly reunion this year and etou he want to eat sushi Taka-san made" Oishi said out loud

" Saa, Taka-san's sushi are the best, right ?" The tensai smiled

" Aa/ Right, right/ Fshhhh/ 100% right" noded everyone

" Anou, thanks minna" Taka-san sheepily scratched his head

Takashi's sushi

" Mou, Echizen was late again" Momo scolded

Suddently the door open making every people in the room all look at it.

" Usu" Ryoma greeted

They stare at him, well, he looks more mature after a long time they haven't met. His hair grows longer, maybe shoulder length so he put it into a ponytail, the eyes are as big as when he was twelve, but they have a sharp look now. Tonight he wears white shorts, black blue T-shirt and a white cap plus his pale skin, simple but attractive.

" E-Echizen/ Ochibi/ Ryoma" they said in unison

" Usu. Where's my sushi ?" Our prince asked

" All you think about was food, huh ?" Momo grinned

" Che"

The atmostphere was good, they were eating the best sushi of the town, talking about all the thing, all the event they had been through, laughing, teasing each other, except Ryoma after answered all the questions for him,he sit there, not spoke a word, just look at his old teammates and lost in his world.

 _Ah, the fireworks bloom in the night sky beautifully  
It's a little sad  
Ah, the wind blows along with the time  
Being happy, having fun  
We went on many adventures, too_

" Ne ne, Ochibi's strange nya" Kikumaru whispered to Momo after stealing his kouhai's sushi

" Mmm, mmm, I'm not sure, try to call him, mmm" Momo devoured his sushi

" Echizen ! Echizen ! Echizen" Tezuka and Fuji tried to call him

" H-Hai, what's wrong, buchou ?" He finally answered back

" What are you thinking about ? We've tried to call you several time" Tezuka asked

" Betsuni... ne senpai-tachi, let's go to see the sun rise" His voice was very light, almost like a whisper making them shiver

" Sun rise ? Sound fun. It've been a long time since I last saw the sun rise" Fuji agreed after reviving from the shiver

" Nya, me too, me too" The redhead agreed happily while the others noded

" Then let's go" Tezuka finally said

" Usu" They chorused

On the top of the mountain

" Echizen, are you alright ?" Kaidoh asked him when saw him staring out the windows

" Why do you ask that ?" Ryoma replied half-heartedly

" You seem off today, everyone can see that" Inui said

" Hn, I'm fine. Although I'm almost out of time" He answered, the last sentence he said to himself, noone can hear that

" We are here." He said with a sad voice hard to notice

The sun hasn't risen yet, and the moon has almost down already, all they can see was the dark cloudy sky with some flickering stars. The wind blows the clouds away gently, seeking the sun rising slowly. A warm morning sunlight is greeting them. They are watching the sunrise together, once again, those smile on their face may be engraved on each other's memory for all their life time.

 _Ha, it'll be my last memory about them, ha ha. How painful it was_. Ryoma though. And, he gently speaks after a long silence

" Senpai-tachi, it's time to say goodbye" He smiled, a sadest smile they've ever seen since the time his father dead while looking at each of their faces like he wants to engrave them on deep at his soul.

" What are you talking about ?" They confused

Suddently, Tezuka's phone, and Fuji's, Inui's, ringging

" Moshi moshi" Tezuka answered the phone while staring at Ryoma confusing

" Where are you, have you read the news ?" Atobe's voice was shaking

" What's new Renji ?" Inui asked his best friend

" Aniki, Echizen's dead body was found last night where the plane crashed, aniki, aniki can you hear me ?" Yuuta shouted at the phone

" Echizen/ Ryoma's dead ?" Three of them stared at the young man in front of them, no words came out after that

" W-What are you guys talking about, he... he is standing right in front of us ?" Kikumaru and Momo asked disbelieving

" Senpai-tachi, I'm dead, ya know. And I'm run out of time, ha ha, this is the last time you can see me, ne !" Ryoma said, half-heartedly laughing, his eyes was sparkling with tears were going to flow down

 _I talked to you at the end of summer  
I'll never forget the tear that rolled down your cheek  
I'll never forget you  
Waving your hands till the end  
So forever, like this, in our dreams...  
_

" I-It's not true, right, you are-.." Kaidoh whispered but silent right away when he saw the sunlight illuminating through Ryoma's transparent body

" See, I told you... Minna, thank you. For always be here when I'm in the moment of weakness all these years, thank you for accepting me for who I am..." He said, voice's trembling with tears all roll down his pale cheaks, tried to show them his best smile ever but failed

" ... And sorry for all the troubles I bring to you"

The sun has almost risen beyond the top of the tree and Ryoma's body has been more transparent and transparent

" Please stay, don't go any where, please... stay with us" Fuji couldn't take it anymore, he kneeled down shaking, the forrmer smile was no longer there, but replaced by his lips oozing blood

" P-Please..." Everyone started to beg him to stay but Ryoma had cut them off

" Sorry, you know I can't, right. Please live a good life for my part, too. I'll be waiting till we meet again, ne"

" B-But..."

When they realized, Ryoma was no longer there, only his voice was still whispering in the wind

" Thank you and see you again"

 _From your heart, until the end  
I know you shouted, "Thank you"  
Holding tears back, smiling a goodbye  
It was sad  
The best memories...  
The best of memories..._

" Ryomaaaa" They shouted, you can hear, the most painful and heartbreaking sound of eight of them. But, no one answered back


End file.
